Impulso estupido
by Stig Al-sayf
Summary: si Finch, no hubiera sido tan receloso con sus secretos, tal vez Reese hubiera sabido que su jefe le tenia miedo a su compra mas reciente


dios...

Person of interest no es mio no gano nadaaa solo un paro cardíaco en cada episodio

no quería escribir sobre ellos de esta forma peroo, toco ademas...se que a nadie gustara pero como digo esta es una historia tonta, sin sentido que solo a mi me gusta y por lo tanto sentí la necesidad de dar le un espacio en la wed, primera vez notaran discordancias etc

* * *

Con sutileza y agilada se adentraba en el lugar lleno de gente surcando entre ellos sin tocarlos, y mirando una que otra vez los puesto de ventas de comida y mercancía de segunda mano contrabandeada, era la ruta mas larga y congestionada hacia la biblioteca pero era necesario.

—señor mire el nuevo juguete sensación en Europa y próximamente aquí, por ser a usted se lo dejo en veinte pavos.

Reese resistió su impulso de coger su arma y rellenar a tiros aquel sujeto con su juguete que le era casi pegado a la cara.

—no gracias

Dijo escuetamente

—vamos mírelo es una buena marioneta, a sus hijos o sobrinos les encantara

John miro más detalladamente aquel supuesto juguete y le recorrió un leve escalofrió, aquella marioneta tenia el su escaso cabello desordenado con su rostro blanco. Su frente, nariz y mejillas era muy protuberantes, con espirales rojas pintadas sobre ellas, sus labios que eran rojos parecían formar una sonrisa algo diabólica sin mencionar los ojos negros de iris roja.

Si este era el juguete favorito de algún niño seguro estaría en charla con algún psicólogo

—dije que no

Dijo ya en tono mas severo rayando en amenazante, el vendedor le miro y no dijo nada, cuando Reese llevaba dos pasos, el tipo dijo:

—quince pavos

Algo en John hizo clic, era una de esos placeres culposos que esperaba llevarse a la tumba, el placer de los descuentos y regateo sin importar lo que fuera.

Maldiciendo en su interior se regreso y miro al tipo quien sonreía

—doce

— ¿¡que! No, no, no. en realidad vale treinta y mira la oferta de quince es todo lo que puedo rebajarlo

— ¿en serio has vendido alguno?

—es el único que tengo, están agotados en Europa

Reese dudaba tal cosa además podía notar un fuerte acento latino en aquel hombre, eran los vendedores mas peligrosos tenia que mover bien sus cartas

—bueno quince y me encimas ese juego de vajilla

No sabía para qué rayos quería tal cosa pero luego vería que haría con eso.

—tu eres muy terco pero mira la marioneta viene con una grabadora donde puedes insertar el nombre del dueño y si me lo compras por quince te grabo el nombre ya que es algo complicado.

En su mente aparecieron varias ideas y posibles usos de tal cosa, muy en el fondo una vocecilla que no había aparecido desde sus doce años le animo.

—ok quince pero quiero ese reloj de pared

El otro hombre suspiro y asintió derrotado

—eres bueno, dime que nombre le grabo.

Con algo de prisa dejo su abrigo en el perchero y con su característico andar se dirigió a sus ordenadores y cual fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a su empleado con sus pies en la mesa y leyendo algún libro, y mas cuando había llegado algo tarde, pero ahora le picaba cierta curiosidad por ver mas de cerca un objeto extraño puesto en su mesa, con cuidado se acerco.

Parecía un muñeco estaba de espaldas y no podía…la cabeza se voltio cual efecto del exorcista y dijo:

—hola Harold, quiero jugar un juego

Una tétrica voz, como en sus pesadillas le hablo.

Resee se encontraba tomándose su café preguntándose donde estaría su jefe, a la vez que se reprendía por comprar tal marioneta y ese reloj que no andaría en dos días.

Un grito y un fuerte golpe le hicieron tirar el café y coger su arma, rápidamente llego al lugar donde escucho el grito e inmediatamente vio a su jefe en el piso, alarmado miro en todas la direcciones.

Pensamientos de alguien entrando en la biblioteca le invadieron, pero primero era ver si Finch estaba bien.

—Harold vamos despierta

No había sangre

—vamos despierta

Los ojos del otro hombre no se abrieron pero de su boca salían palabras sin sentido

—marioneta, miedo, fobia

Reese dirigió su vista a la marioneta que estaba con la cabeza en un ángulo diferente de como la había dejado

— ¿le tienes miedo a mi marioneta?

Dijo sin pensarlo

—esta despedido señor Reese

Dijo Finch antes de volverse a desmayar

*¡Mierda! En serio no debí comprarlo*

* * *

tú!

quien leíste hasta el final, te agradezco mucho y si por algún motivo me dejas comentario estas loco y mas si es positivo xD

la próxima vez espero hacerlo mejor mas romántico.

posdata: si la marioneta es Billy de saw que quería atormentar a *finch* xD


End file.
